I Don't Love You Like I Did Yesterday
by tigergirl1124
Summary: Kagome is in an abusive relationship. Finally she understands that she cannot help the man she loves and does the hardest thing she could do, she walks out and doesn't look back. What will become of him though? AU and OOC Warning! Along with ANGST!


**So this is my first fic everrrrrrrrrrr! So I beg you to please be nice. It was pretty well inspired by the MCR song- "I don't love you." I love Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaa btw! I don't know, it just really struck me as something to write b/w him and Kagome..k w/o further blah blah blah...and I do not own Inuyasha or any other anime characters for that matter. K now on w/ it!**

"I'm so sorry Kagome...I am so sorry." A silver haired man was cradling a young raven haired woman in his arms. He was on the ground of their bedroom with his unconscious girlfriend held to his chest. He was rocking back in forth in a white wifebeater and red boxers. Her left eye was swollen shut and her lip was busted open. She was wearing a white camisole with blood droplets and soft pink pajama bottoms. "Why can't you just leave me?"

"Inu..." She whispered out as she attempted to open her blue eyes.

"Kagome..." He whispered back as he held her tighter to him.

"I love you Inuyasha. That is why I never leave you..." She spoke softly into his toned chest. He closed his golden eyes and tried to force back the tears that were threatening to spill out.

"Kagome, I don't want to hurt you ever again. Please just pack your things and leave me. I love you too much to see you hurt by my hands." She smiled sadly and looked into his face.

"I can't do that. I would die without you love." He gently layed her down on the floor and got up. His eyes immediately bled red once again. He shuddered violently and his eyes went golden again. His eyes kept changing from red to gold. It was as if he was fighting with himself.

"Please leave me. Get up. Get out. While you still can." He pleaded to her. She immediately started to cry. For so long she was able to control his outbreaks with a tight embrace and a kiss, but now there was no way to bring him back once he completely lost control. Her boyfriend of three years was a hanyou and the day he turned into an adult in demon terms was the day his inner youkai wanted to take over him completely. For two years they had struggled through the fits and she had grown accustomed to having to help him through "the episodes" but now there was nothing she could do and his inner demon would physically abuse her. When he would come to, the hanyou would immediately break down at the crumpled form of his love. Over the last three months, he had begged her to leave him, while she was still able to but she had vehemently refused saying that she loved him too much to let him go.

Finally the red bled through and didn't change back. The hanyou looked down on the broken woman and smiled wickedly. "You stupid bitch, you had ample opportunity to leave my presence and you chose not to, now you will suffer the consequences."

She closed her eyes tightly as he picked her up by the throat and then threw her into the wall. She groaned in pain as she attempted to crawl toward the front door. She had had enough for the night and she was just gonna go down the street to her best friend Sango's house. The hanyou laughed as he grabbed her by her raven tresses.

"When I knock your ass down, that is where you are to stay!" He yanked her up forcefully and dragged her to the bed. She cried out as he shoved her onto the mattress and he punched her hard in the mouth for the outburst. Her front canine chipped from the force of the blow and cut her lip deeply causing her mouth to bleed even more. His eyes momentarily shifted golden but then turned red again.

"Now, since you didn't want to leave me, I guess it is only right that I take what is mine." He brought his clawed hand down and roughly ripped her pants off. "Now be a good bitch and spread your fucking legs!" He smirked as she did as she was told. A fresh batch of tears started to run down her swollen cheeks as she felt his erection at her entrance. They had promised one another to wait til marriage. They wanted their first time to be special. The now youkai male shoved himself roughly into her virgin passage. She cried out, her pain filled screams echoing off the wall as he continued to drive into her. Quick, but not quick enough for the broken woman under him, the silver haired man came to completion and released his seed into her abused womanhood. He pulled out and rolled over spent. His breathing went from labored to evened as sleep overtook him.

Kagome cried silently as she relived the events over and over again in her head. That was the final straw, she could no longer allow herself to be abused. She loved him so much but she could not stick around anymore, it would be the death of her. Silently she rolled off the bed and crawled toward the bathroom. She closed and locked the door and took a good look at herself in the mirror above the sink. Her right eye was completly swollen shut and her left had a nice shiner under it. Her left cheek was swollen as well and her lips were swollen and bloody. She forced herself to look away from the image and made her way to the shower. While the water warmed up, she manged to disrobe completly, there was still blood running down between her legs, intermixed with his seed. She felt so dirty now, she scrubbed her skin raw, trying to wash the sin from her bruised and battered flesh. As the water ran down her body, tears started to once again run down her face. This was not the guy she had fallen in love with, and yet he was still in there. She cried harder when she realized no matter what she did, there was nothing she could do to change the facts. He had a serious mental problem of sorts and there was just nothing that she could do for him. With this new realization, she turned off the water and grabbed a towel, gingerly drying herself. Slowly the battered woman walked to her dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of clothes. She put on a black camisole with the matching panties and then went to the closet and pulled out one of his black hoodies...the one she got him for his birthday and a pair of her baggy black sweatpants. She dressed and then walked back to the bed where he was still sleeping. "Inuyasha, I will always love you." She leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek.

He stirred slightly from the contact and opened up a red eye. "What in the fuck do you think you are doing bitch!?"

She shuddered as he sat up on the bed and grabbed her wrist tightly, cutting off any circulation. She knew that all he had to do was snap it the right way and it would be broken...he had done it before afterall.

"I am done living in this nightmare. I am leaving." She spoke, no emotion in her voice. He smirked and twisted her wrist causing her to yelp out in pain.

"Well now, you are finally leaving. But does this mean that you don't love me anymore?" He continued to smirk as her eyes glossed over.

He let go of her wrist and she started to walk away toward the living room. He followed behind her without a word. Just as she got to the front door, she turned around and faced him. "Well do you have the courage to say any last words...you sure as hell didn't say you don't love me anymore. You will be back...you always come back, stupid bitch."

She looked him straight in the eye and once again the coloring shifted from red to gold, before it went back to red. "I don't love you...like I once did." She turned back around and went to open the door when she felt two clawed hands grab her shoulders.

"Kagome..." He whispered in anguish. "I will always love you koi, don't ever forget that."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned to face her golden eyed love. "Inuyasha I love you too..."

"Please let me hold you one more time..." She walked slowly into his open arms and allowed him to hold her broken body to him. After a few minutes, he let her go and smiled at her gently. "Please forgive me for all the pain that I have put you through..."

She ran one of her small hands along his cheekbone. "I know that it isn't the real you...but after tonite, I will never be the same...I love you, but I don't love you like I did yesterday." A lone tear escaped his golden eyes and fell on her hand. She dropped her hand back to her side and walked out, never to return.

As soon as she disappeared down the hall, the broken man fell to his knees and wept. After a few minutes, he got back upto his feet and shut the door. He walked to the armoire beside the bedroom door and took out the gun that was hidden underneath some boxes and then walked into his bedroom. He sat himself down on the bed and then looked over to his nightstand where a picture sat, it was of the couple on their one year anniversary...when they were still happy...before this all had happened. The night they had promised to stay celebate til marriage. He then looked down at the pool of blood and had a flashback of him raping the only woman he had ever loved. She could not live with him anymore and nor could he. He lifted the picture and kissed her face softly before he returned it to the nightstand. Then he looked over at her pillow. A sad smile played across his face as he slowly bent down and inhaled her scent...for the last time.

"I love you Kagome. I want you to be safe and happy and have a wonderful life...even if I cannot be there with you. I promised to always protect you and if that means protecting you from me...then so be it."

As a final tear fell down his face, he pulled the trigger and ended his life, for the one person that he had ever loved.


End file.
